


Inside This Place Is Warm

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Chubbiness fixation, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day is hard. It's full of pain and blood and scraping for anything he can get.<br/>When he's with Sami the last thing he wants is more roughness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside This Place Is Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood. Huge thanks to Sparxflame for both betaing this and putting up with me.

Sami is shorter than him, but he’s not a small guy. He’s got a barrel chest, broad arms, and thick thighs. Jon likes his thighs in particular. They’re muscled, but the plush layer of fat is pliable under his fingers. When Jon pushes Sami back onto the ratty motel sheets, the first thing he does is lift Sami’s knees up onto his shoulders and sink his teeth into the pale skin.

Sami curses a blue streak because _godDAMN Jon every fucking time that fucking hurts you sonofa--_ but Jon’s too busy getting his hands full of Sami’s ass to really be listening. Besides, for all the complaining he’s doing, Sami isn’t actually complaining.

He hauls Sami up at the hips, pressing his cock against the welcoming softness of Sami’s backside. He groans, rolling them together but otherwise just soaking in the feeling of being exactly where he is. It’s a luxury, he thinks. A sweet, tender thing-- the sort his life of sharp edges rarely lets him indulge in.

“You’re such a freak,” Sami mumbles, squeezing his knees in against Jon’s ears. “C’mon. Touch me.”

Jon can do that. He runs broad hands down Sami’s outer thighs and up his sides. He squeezes at the roll around Sami’s middle, denting the flesh and kneading it up towards Sami’s ribcage. Sami arches into it, dragging his ass over Jon’s cock. There’s a warm tingling sensation settled at the base of Jon’s neck and it sparks every time Sami brushes over him. He pinches the skin just below Sami’s pectorals lightly and grins wide when Sami jerks.

“Bastard.” Sami smacks Jon’s arm, but grinds down purposefully right after anyways.

Jon moans, loud and open, dropping Sami’s legs off his shoulders so they can wrap comfortably around his waist instead. He bends down, mouth open and tongue out long before he gets to Sami’s navel. He licks a line straight up Sami’s center, stopping only to suck lightly on the man’s Adam’s apple. It bobs underneath his lips.

Nosing at Sami’s jaw, he moves up further and nuzzles into the fluffy mess of Sami’s hair. Their bodies are plastered together, Sami’s chest pressing against Jon’s with the steady rhythm of his breathing, the firm line of Sami’s cock flattened against Jon’s belly.

“Mox,” Sami turns into him, full lips catching Jon’s cheek, “Fuck, I need more than you just ruttin’ against me like a puppy this time.”

“Woof woof,” Jon says flatly. “If you want more, take it.”

Sami’s arms wrap around Jon’s shoulders, adjusting Jon against him so he can kiss the man properly. “You offerin’ to be my bitch?”

“Maybe I am.” He sucks on Sami’s bottom lip, licking into the willing warmth of Sami’s mouth. “Gonna do something about it?”

Sami breaks the string of open mouthed kisses to roll them over, sitting up. Jon goes to follow him, but a hand placed flat on the center of Jon’s chest pushes him back. “Down boy.”

Jon bares his teeth in a snarl but doesn’t move when Sami shuffles back off him. He watches with an intense focus as Sami roots through their bags, returning to stand at the edge of the bed with a small bottle of lube. Sami reaches for him, then seems to think better of it and goes for the thin pillow at the head of the bed instead. “Scoot back, hips up.”

Jon plants his feet on the mattress, using the leverage to slide himself back then bridge up onto his shoulders. The pillow gets folded in half at the base of his spine, and then Sami’s pushing his hips back down and crawling up into the newly vacated space at Jon’s feet. He taps at Jon’s knees and Jon lets his legs fall open so easily it might have been embarrassing had he been with anyone else.

Sami’s slick thumb pushes against him first, blunt against Jon’s pucker and circling, circling, _circling_. Jon rocks down at just the right angle for the tip to breach him and groans at the initial stretch. Sliding in slowly, Sami presses down onto the walls in a way that shoots heat up Jon’s spine. He doesn’t work Jon like that for long though-- slipping his thumb out and replacing it with fore and middle finger. Every time Sami’s second knuckles drag past the sensitive ring, pushing in and out, Jon tugs at the fitted sheet. It’s good. It’s really good. But Sami, all of Sami, is too far away.

“If you don’t get your dick in me right now, I’m gonna kick you in the head.”

Sami snorts and pulls his fingers out of Jon, grabbing himself instead. “Turn over. I know you strained your groin muscle in that match with Drake the other night, and there’s no way I’m goin’ to sit there and explain to anyone how you can’t compete because I crushed your legs open during sex.”

“There are worse ways to go.” Jon flips himself over, shifting the pillow to get comfortable with his ass up. He wriggles impatiently until Sami’s weight settles over him.

Sami kisses the nape of Jon’s neck, just below sweat-damp blond curls, as he guides himself in. His cock is pretty average in size, truth be told, but that suits Jon just fine. Big pricks hurt, even with the stretching. That aside, Jon is more concerned with the heavy heat of Sami moulded to his back and the way his own dick is being rocked into the forgiving cotton of the pillow.

One of Sami’s legs hooks around his, tangling them together and changing the angle of his movements. Jon groans, reaching back with one hand to rest it on Sami’s flank.

“You feel so good, Jon.” Sami cards his fingers through Jon’s hair, pulling gently to get Jon to tip his head to the side. He licks over Jon’s cheek, wet and claiming, hot breath against rapidly cooling saliva.

Sami’s arms slip under Jon’s chest and stomach, putting all of Sami’s weight onto Jon’s back and gathering him in tighter at the same time. Lungs burning, face burning, Jon lets out the most obscene noise he’s made all night. Sami is everywhere. Wrapped around him and inside him and making tiny noises in his ear that blank out everything else in Jon’s mind. He could lose himself in this. He wants to.

“Sami-- fuck- _fuck_!” The hand Jon still has on Sami’s side twitches, nails digging in without his control as the curling tightness in his balls finally releases and the endorphins spill into his brain.

Sami fucks him through it, fucks him after Jon has gone boneless in his arms, fucks him until he comes with his thighs pressed tight to the back of Jon’s.

Pleasant warmth sinks into Jon. His brain is a haze and his body pulsing. Sami shifts, slipping his cock out of Jon and goes to get up.

Jon stops him with a word. “Stay.”

“Pretty sure you don’t want my fat ass flattening you now that we’re done.”

“I know exactly where I want your fat ass right now, and that’s exactly where it is.” Jon reaches down and moves the come-wet pillow out from under his hips, chucking it blindly across the room. “And we’re not done. You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Callihan.”

Sami huffs against Jon’s back. “You’re going to start squirming in a minute, and then you’re gonna want a smoke.”

“Yeah. In a minute. Minute’s not up yet.” He lets his eyes fall shut. Being pinned without the desperation and adrenaline of needing to kick out isn’t something he wants to give up just yet.

“Selfish bastard. I’m goin’ to fall asleep on you just so you can’t get up when you finally want to.”

Jon laughs. It’s a quiet laugh-- the kind that stays in your chest and barely manages to work its way up to slip out of your mouth. Sami’s arms tighten around him in response, and yeah. Yeah, this is good.


End file.
